The IND was approved in May 2001 (BBIND9782). This is a Phase I randomized, controlled, double-blinded dose escalation study to examine toxicity, dose and immune response of an HIV plasmid DNA vaccine. The vector used in this study has been optimized for improved safety, expression and immunogenicity. We hypothesize that this vaccine will be safe and elicit immune responses to HIV. There will be 3 groups of 7 volunteers. Each group will receive a constant dose of the vaccine pGag(del fs)Pol del PR del RT del IN/h (5 people) or a phosphate buffered saline (PBS) control (2 people) by intramuscular inoculation. Once safety has been established, successive groups will receive a higher dose. Study groups will receive three immunizations containing either 0.5 mg (Group 1), 1.5 mg (Group 2), or 4.0 mg (Group 3) of a DNA vaccine. Dose escalation will be initiated 5 weeks after the last volunteer in the previous dose group receives their first inoculation, providing there are no significant toxicities.